Captured
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Months? The pain from the abuse, it hurts so much. Why hasn't anyone come? Is anyone coming? I'm going to die here. I know it. Seven, he was right. I never should have trusted him. - T to be safe/takes place after 'Seven's Bad Ending 1'
1. Chapter 1

My body hurts. My wrists a tied behind my back and my ankles bound tightly. I was alone. For the moment. He will be back soon. Why won't he stop? Why is he doing this to me? Unknown, I don't even know how long I have been here for.

"Teagan." I heard a soft voice echo.

It was him. I looked over as he walked into my view with my phone. I looked away.

"Have you been a good girl?" Unknown asked.

I looked at him. I can't remember the last time I ate or got any water. Unless I behave, he won't give me any. He controls everything.

"Please." I begged softly.

He smiled.

"How about a few more photos." Unknown suggested.

I moaned in pain.

"Alright." I whispered.

If I did what he told me to do, I might get food and water or maybe, he won't leave me here alone. I hate it here. It's so dark and cold. The phone flash blinded me, and I moaned in pain as he took a few more. I feel so weak.

"That is good." Unknown said.

I moaned as I moved into my back. He walked next to me and I sighed. "Now behave." he said walking off and I sighed as I laid there. I thought Seven or someone would have saved me by now, but they haven't. I'm alone. I'm stuck here. I looked around and moaned in pain. Where did he go? He hasn't done this before. He would normally pick on me more. Make sure I remember my place. Hurt me. He then walked back, smiling and I felt sick. I then saw a metal bottle.

"Up." Unknown said, grabbing my hair and pulled me up to my knees.

I looked at him. What did he have in mind? He opened the bottle, then grabbed my jaw and pulled it up. I whimpered in fear.

"Drink up." he said, putting the bottle into my mouth.

He tipped it. I go into shock as I started drinking as fast as I could. I could feel the cold water go down my dry, sore throat. I also could feel water sliding down my chin. I don't care. I finished it off and Unknown moved the bottle and lets me go. I started coughing, then looked at him when I stopped.

"Th-thank you." I whispered.

He smiled.

"Good girl." Unknown said as he got up.

He walked off. I watched him. What was he going to do to me? When he does something nice like this, something terrible follows. I then started to feel dizzy. Was the water drugged? I dropped onto my side as more men walked into my view. What was going on? Am I being moved? I was picked up and thrown over a shoulder, then everything went black. When I woke up, I was in a well-lit cell. I sat up. My wrists and ankles were free.

"H-hello." I said softly.

Nothing. This was strange. What was going to happen to me? Is… is he sick of me? Are they going to kill me? I then saw two men, one was carrying a tray and one, looked like a doctor.

"Ah, you are awake." the doctor said as he opens the cell.

I moved back. He then grabbed a needle and I sighed. I hate needles. I sighed as he walked up to me.

"Now give me your arm. This won't hurt." he told me.

"Okay." I whispered, holding out my left arm and looked away.

If I don't, what knows what Unknow will do to me. I felt a sharp pain and let out a gasp of pain.

"Good girl, I will let saviour know." the doctor said.

I looked at him as he walked out. The cell was closed, then locked and they walked off. I was alone again. Seems to be the thing. Being left alone. I hate it. I heard footsteps, so I looked at the front to see Unknown. He just stared at me. I sighed as I laid down onto my side, facing him. I felt weak still. He then walked off and I sighed. He will be back. I know it. Then it will start all over again. Yes, the abuse, the torment will happen all over again and again, till I die. Seven won't come. It's all lies. Everything. I can't trust anyone in the RFA. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I need to rest. I need my strength. Ready for what tomorrow brings.


	2. Chapter 2

I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes. My body feels so weak. I looked around and sighed. I was alone. I sat up and sighed. Why was I moved? I don't understand. I looked up, hearing footsteps to see Unknown.

"Teagan." Unknown said. "He left you here to die." Unknown told me.

"Seven… left me…" I whispered, then shook my head. "Why? Why did he lie? It doesn't make sense." I asked.

I looked at Unknown as the cell was open. I then saw a knife in his hand. I whimpered as I laid down on my stomach as he walked next to me. I held my breath, feeling the knife cutting my skin. Why? Why is he doing this to me? I then go into shock, feeling the blade on my left ear.

"Don't move." Unknown told me, then cuts the top of my ear.

I held my breath and did the best not to move. It hurts. Why won't he stop? Just stop. Please. No more. I just laid there while he tortured me. I did my best not to make any noise. He hates it when I do.

"Stop it now!" a new voice shouted.

I looked over to see V. Why is V here? This is bad, really bad. I looked at Unknown. He was kneeling over my legs and he looked mad.

"And what are you doing here?" Unknown asked as he walked up to V.

"The saviour sent me. She wants to see you." V said.

Unknown chuckled as he locked my cell, then walked off. I looked at V. Why is he here?

"Teagan." V said, looking at me.

"V." I whispered.

I still can't believe he is here. I don't understand.

"V, your eyes." I whispered.

"Yes, I can see a bit." V said. "Just… just hang in there, okay." V told me.

"Is that all you can say?" I asked. "I hate you! You all lied to me!" I cried.

"Teagan." V whispered.

"How can I trust any of you, you and the rest of the RFA. You are all liars!" I told him.

"Please Teagan, just hang in a little longer. It will be over soon." V told me.

He then walked off. Hang in there? It will all be over soon? What the hell does that mean? I moaned in pain as I laid down. I don't even know where my phone is. Last I saw of it, Unknown has it. This was the last time I am downloading a app because it looked like fun. I am such a fool. To think I could A, trust those of the RFA and B, thinking they acutely cared. I'm a fool to fall in love with them.


	3. Chapter 3

I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I must have passed out again. I seem to be doing that a lot. My back was hurts a lot. I pushed myself up and walked to the front of the cell. No one was around. This was strange. I closed my eyes to listen, but I couldn't hear anything. What was going on? Something is going to happen, I know it and what V said. I walked back, then stop hearing footsteps and turns around as I saw Unknown. He looked mad. He opened my cell and walked over to me, then punched me, knocking me down. I looked at him. What did I do wrong? What did I do?

"What have you done?" Unknown asked.

"I… I don't know what you mean. I just woke up." I replied softly.

Unknown then kicked me in the guts and I yelped in pain.

"There is no way they found us. You did something." Unknown said.

"Check my phone, I did nothing, but you will find out who did." I whispered.

Unknown just kicked me again and sighed in frustration. Something happened to my phone. I moaned in pain.

"Please, I have been a good girl. I listen. I obey." I whispered.

Unknown walked back, then sighed. I saw a black bag by my cell door. He drops by it, pulling out rope. I pushed myself up to my knees as he walks over.

"Am I being moved?" I asked.

"Hands up." Unknown told me.

I put my wrists together and hold them up. He binds them tightly. I am being moved. I better not say anything else. I watch Unknown walk back to his bag and pulls out a cloth. He walks over and chuckles, then blindfolds me. I sighed.

"Stand up." Unknown told me.

I nod as I stand up. I then felt him grab my wrists, pulling them up and then throw me over his shoulder. I go into shock as I felt we started moving.

"Am I in trouble? Have I been bad?" I asked softly.

"Very bad." Unknown replied.

I sighed. What did I do? I have been in a cell this whole time. No, I did nothing. I know I did nothing wrong. I was the dropped and cried out in pain.

"Leave her!" a voice yelled.

What was going on? I could hear people running. I then heard gunshots and froze. I could hear a lot of footsteps. V, someone, please, save me.

"Stop!" a male voice yelled.

I whimpered in fear as I was grabbed. Then my blindfold was taken off and I looked at the strange man. Who was he?

"Is your name Teagan?" he asked me.

I nod slowly. Why does he want to know? Who is he? He smiled.

"Tell Mr Han we have the lady." he told the others, then stands up.

He picked me up bridal style. Was this V doing?

"Jumin." I whispered.

"Come on, I got word Mr. Han is here with his secretary." another voice said.

We made it outside and I saw a few cars. I was sat down by one and sighed. They came, they really came for me. I don't believe it.

"Teagan!" I heard a female voice call out.

I know that voice. Jaehee. I looked over to see Jaehee next to me. It was her. Really her. She was so beautiful.

"Jaehee." I whispered.

Jaehee took her jacket off and wrapped it around me. I grabbed Jaehee's shoulders. Jaehee looked at me shock, then sighed.

"God, what did that sicko do to you?" Jaehee asked as Jumin walked over. "Mr Han." Jaehee said.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"V told me about this location, though I can seem to find him." Jumin said.

"V." I whispered.

I guess it makes sense. I felt tears starting in my eyes. Was it finally over?

"We better get her to the hospital." Jumin said.

"Can you walk?" Jaehee asked.

I nod. I think I can. Jaehee helped me up and we started walking to a car where a driver waiting.

"Where to next sir?" the driver asked.

"The hospital." Jumin replied.

We got in and I sighed as we started moving. My whole body hurts. I cling to Jaehee's jacket.

"I'll let Zen and Yoosung know what is going on." Jaehee said, pulling out her phone.

"Good idea." Jumin said.

I closed my eyes, leaning into Jaehee.

"Just hang in there Teagan." I heard Jaehee told me.

I nod.

"Just don't leave me." I begged softly.


	4. Chapter 4

I moaned as I open my eyes to see a white ceiling. Where am I? I remember being in the car with Jumin and Jaehee and that's it. Did I pass out again?

"Teagan." a softly voice said.

I looked over to see Jaehee. She stood up and walked over.

"Jaehee?" I whispered.

I sighed, a part of me thought it was just a dream.

"Yes? Do you want me to get the doctor?" Jaehee asked.

"No!" I quickly yelled.

Jaehee looked at me shock. I felt tears in my eyes. It was over. It was finally over.

"Don't leave me." I cried.

Jaehee nodded, walking closer. I quickly grabbed her hand.

"I don't want to be alone. Please. What if I wake up in that cell again?" I begged.

"No Teagan, it's all over now." Jaehee assured me. "Mr Han is working on some paper work. We are going to make sure you get the care you need. We will also have two guards at your door at all time. Also, when you are release, I recommend you stay with me." Jaehee explained.

I nod. Yes, I will stay with her. No way in hell am I going back to that apartment. Unknown lied to me. Jaehee smiled.

"Also, Zen and Yoosung should also be here soon." Jaehee added.

"Zen, Yoosung?" I whispered.

"We have been so worried." Jaehee admitted.

I moaned in pain as I sat up. Jaehee looked at me worried. I heard the door open, so I quickly looked over to see Jumin with Zen and Yoosung. Zen and Yoosung rushed to my side.

"They really found you. Are you okay?" Zen asked.

I sighed.

"Back off you two." Jumin told them.

Jumin was standing at the foot of the bed.

"She's been through a lot." Jaehee added.

I gasped in pain.

"Whoa, take it easy." Zen told me.

"Can I get you anything?" Yoosung asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"She will be here for a week minimal and when she is release, she will be staying with Assistant Kang." Jumin explained.

"That's good." Yoosung whispered.

"And where the hell is Seven?" Zen asked.

"I haven't heard from Luciel in quite some time." Jumin replied.

"And V?" Yoosung asked.

I sighed, V. I felt a sharp pain rushed through my head and I gasped in pain, quickly placing my hand on my forehead.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard Zen asked.

V, he was at the place. I saw him at my cell. I remember that much. They said he is the reason they found me, but he's gone.

"We couldn't find V." I heard Jumin said.

I sighed, looking up.

"Would you like a drink of water?" I heard Jaehee asked.

I looked over to see she was holding a plastic cup with a straw. I nod. She held it closer to me and I grabbed the straw, then started drinking. I was so thirsty and I'm so hungry. I then stop drinking and started coughing.

"Are you okay?" I heard Zen asked.

I nod as I laid down and moaned in pain. Am I really free? How will Unknown react? I sighed. I don't want to think about it. I looked at Jaehee who sat the cup down.

"It's okay, rest. I will be here when you wake up." Jaehee assured me.

"Promise?" I whispered.

"I promise." Jaehee promised.

I nod as I closed my eyes. All I want to do is rest.

 **And that's it… will MC/Teagan be free from Unknown… I don't know but anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye!**


End file.
